


Trust

by Random_Inked_Thoughts



Series: Dream SMP except Tommy is sad-oh, wait... [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), oh perfect that's it, thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Inked_Thoughts/pseuds/Random_Inked_Thoughts
Summary: Warning! This fic does contain spoilers for Dream SMP as of 1/5/2021!-----...Because Techno knew that for the most part, he was right. And it was a smart choice not to trust Dream, even if their goals aligned. It was smart to show him a fraction of his power and play it off as all of it. It was smart to give him what he wanted while still keeping some to himself. No matter how smart it was to not trust Dream, he couldn’t tamp down the ugly, bubbling mix of anger and betrayal in his throat.Because even if he hadn’t trusted Dream, he had trusted Tommy.-----What do you do when you feel like the younger brother you never had has betrayed you? ft. dissapointed Dadza and emotionally constipated Technoblade
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP except Tommy is sad-oh, wait... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083803
Comments: 9
Kudos: 232





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I'm back with another addition to my miniseries of misery! Just a little note, this does loosely connect to my roughly incorrect Dream SMP series where I basically take the narrative and decide I dislike about 6% of it and change those 6% of reactions for 100% more angst. 
> 
> Last warning!!! Spoilers for (as of 1/5/2021) today's stream!!!!!!

“No, no,” Techno waved Phil off, “I don’t trust Dream  _ that much.”  _ As he brushed by the other man, keeping his hands busy, he tried not to think too hard about the slight twisting of his stomach. “You’re the only person I could ever trust that much.” 

Phil frowned, brushing some of his blonde hair out of his face as he crossed his arms in barely contained parental disapproval. Techno pretended he didn’t see it. 

Because Techno knew that for the most part, he was right. And it was a smart choice not to trust Dream, even if their goals aligned. It was smart to show him a fraction of his power and play it off as all of it. It was smart to give him what he wanted while still keeping some to himself. No matter how smart it was to not trust Dream, he couldn’t tamp down the ugly, bubbling mix of anger and betrayal in his throat. 

Because even if he hadn’t trusted Dream, he  _ had  _ trusted Tommy. 

And he’d liked it. Of course he’d liked it, he hadn’t opened himself up to trusting anyone new in a long time. 

He was constantly reminded of the day he showed the younger boy his mountain base. Of course there had been nothing more exciting to him than seeing the huge grin split the young boy’s face in half, incredulous shrieking bouncing off the walls of his secret base. Of course he’d been thrilled to see Tommy’s positive reaction, to feel the excitement oozing off of the blonde boy in waves. He’d seen the sparkle back in Tommy’s eye for the first time since he’d found the young boy squatting under his house, and he’d been almost… proud to have been the one to put it there. 

But emotions were hard, emotions were thick and gooey and difficult to navigate. So he’d done that thing where he pretended he didn’t care. He expressed no strong emotions whatsoever. He’d brushed off the other boy taking his stuff and building a massive cobblestone tower. He rolled his eyes as he posted a reminder by the door for Tommy to double check his inventory before leaving the house after he forgot invisibility potions. He didn’t acknowledge when Tommy “stole” his meticulously repaired coat. He’d given him the even thinner veiled gift of the turtle shell helmet with a shrug and a comment on Tommy’s awful pvp skills. He told him he didn’t care. He told him he barely respected him. And yet he’d still let him in on his secrets without a second thought. 

He’d treated him like the younger brother he’d never had. 

And Tommy, like any younger brother in his place would do, had spat it all back in his face and repaid him by leaving without a second thought. He hadn’t even given him his axe back. (A low blow that made Techno dread their reunion. Because if Tommy had his shit, there was going to be a reunion at some point, whether the other boy liked it or not.)

“Oh my Tubbo, I need to go back to my Tubbo, he’s only betrayed me twelve times and my limit is thirteen!” He mocked Tommy as he paced, unable to keep the bitter undertone out of his voice. “Ungrateful little… whatever. It’s fine. Everything’s fine. This is fine.”

Phil let out another small huff, watching him as he paced back and forth, brewing potions and flinging his cape (his  _ new  _ cape) over his shoulder with a harsh flick of his wrist. “You’re allowed to be angry with him.” 

“I’m not angry,” Techno replied angrily. 

“Oh, for sure.” Phil rolled his eyes. “You’re the picture of calm and collected.” 

Techno made a low rumbling noise in his chest. 

“It’s okay that you care about him,” Philza replied carefully. 

He didn’t even look up from his brewing stand, his pink hair flopping into his eyes. “I don’t care about Dream.” 

The elder’s voice was soft. “You know what I meant.” 

“Whatever.”

Silence fell between the two of them. Techno ignored the angry drumming in his veins as he thought back to Tommy, frightened and cowering from the world in his arms. He ignored the way his fists tightened as he thought about Tommy inhaling all of his gapples, a shit eating grin on his face. He ignored the angry pinpricks of pain as his nails dug into his skin, tainted nostalgia hitting him like a brick wall.

Most importantly, he ignored the way his heart did a bit of a double take as he realized Tommy would be one of those people on the other side of him and Dream the next day. 

Tommy would be facing him tomorrow. Tommy, who was on his last life. Tommy, who Techno had chosen death for in a heartbeat. 

_ “Got any withers?”  _

  
Dream’s words bounced around inside his head, rattling his skull and shaking his bones. 

Because Tommy knew just how many withers he would be facing tomorrow, unlike Dream. And he was still choosing to stand with the people who had betrayed him again and again, over  _ Technoblade. _ And that shouldn’t hurt his heart nearly as much as it did. That shouldn’t affect him, because he shouldn’t care. 

Well, fuck it. He cared. 

He knew that the chances of Tommy turning away from everything tomorrow was a futile hope, so he didn’t even open himself up to the opinion. He would be there. Tommy cared too much about everything, that was just how he was. That was actually part of what Technoblade had admired about the young boy most to begin with. That was part of why returning the spark to the blonde boy’s eyes (he refused to think of him as a younger brother anymore) had felt like such an achievement to him. 

Some little part of him, some tiny, little part of him, hoped that he and Tommy didn’t meet on the battlefield tomorrow. 

A much larger part of him prayed that Dream and Tommy didn’t meet on the battlefield tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Every single one of these gets worse and less tied into the narrative but at this point I'm rolling with the self indulgence. Whether you read the first two first, or this is the only one of the three you wanted to read, I'd just like to take a moment to say thank you! This community has really given me the warmest freaking welcome possible, and you guys are insanely kind. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the story and are having an amazing day! <3


End file.
